


Good night,my love!

by Chrissie_Shirley



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_Shirley/pseuds/Chrissie_Shirley
Summary: A love of a lifetime...





	Good night,my love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic,I hope you like it and that my English is not that bad.

1960

"Good morning,my love!",John said gently,caressing Paul's lips as he looked down on the boy from his position in the bed.Paul,however,was still sleeping soundly next to him.

\-------------------------------------------

If someone had told John Lennon and Paul McCartney,on the day they had met,that they would love each other more than they would ever love anyone,and that they would bring more happiness and at the same time more sadness to each other's lives than anyone else,they would have laughed,given the other a ridiculous look or even gotten angry for having been called queer.

But somewhere deep inside himself, Paul knew that he was destined to look into those beautiful,almond shaped eyes for decades to come.So he just stared a little bit longer.And John stared back,because he knew it as well.

And like that they fell in love.Paul needed someone to take him out of home,give him independence and courage to go after his dreams.John needed someone to take his mind off his insecurities and show him he could be loved.

And they helped each other in every possible way.Through sorrows deeper than what they seemed to be.Through success which hit harder than expected.And finally through loss.The loss of their other half.

Letting go of each other turned out to be the hardest thing they had ever done.But stupid problems,stupid prejudices and stupid people forced them to do it. 

They never stopped loving each other and they never really moved on.They just learned to love other people,learned to live again with the pleasant,warm and sometimes painful memory of the other.Finding strength to go on only in that hidden,but always present,hope of getting back together.Until the day when death itself destroyed that hope forever.And all that was left were the endless memories and once again,that legendary undying love that was born on a hot summer day so many years ago to live forever.

\-------------------------------------------  
2015 

"Good night,my love!",Paul said as he switched the lights off and gave one last caress to John's face or rather to the photo on the bedside table,and went to sleep.


End file.
